


For a moment like this

by Canadian_31



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Disabled Character, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Chalex-Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_31/pseuds/Canadian_31
Summary: Charlie St. George's sixth year at Hogwarts will be the most intense he's ever imagined. Between classes and Quidditch, The Triwizard Tournament brings along Bryce Walker's distant cousin, and he is dertemined to find who his relative's killer is. With his growing feeling for Alex, Charlie will use all his power to protect the people he loves, while trying to find his own hapiness along the way.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 94





	1. Prequel and Important Information

**Author's Note:**

> So after Chalex week and did my AU on the Harry Potter verse, here is my idea for a multi-chapter fic. 
> 
> @Queen C thank you for being the most amazing beta reader and this fic is possible because of all your help.

Slytherin House: Alex, Jessica, Hannah, Diego.  
Ravenclaw House: Tyler, Ani, Winston.  
Gryffindor House: Zach, Justin, Clay, Tony, Bryce, Monty.  
Hufflepuff House: Charlie, Estela, Luke.

For my own Sorting Hat ceremony, I made my choices based on the personalities. For some characters, I used the flaws more than the qualities to fit them into a House, since we don’t know them as more innocent children of 11 years old. The only one that doesn’t really fit is Winston since he admitted to have average grades but he is also very intelligent on photography and really too much of a perfectionist. Plus, for the good of my story, he needs to be in Ravenclaw. 

Harry Potter Characters:  
Minerva McGonagall – Headmistress of Hogwarts  
Katie Bell – Transfiguration professor  
Neville Longbottom – Herbology professor (Hufflepuff House Director)  
Ronald Weasley – Defence Against the Dark Arts professor (Gryffindor House Director)  
Filius Flitwick – Charms professor (Ravenclaw House Director)  
Blaise Zabini – Potions professor (Slytherin House Director)  
Rubeus Hagrid – Care of the Magical Creatures professor  
Sybill Trelawney – Divination professor  
Firenze – Arithmancy professor  
Argus Filch – caretaker of Hogwarts  
Myrtle Warren/Moaning Myrtle  
Olympe Maxime – Headmistress of BeauxBâtons  
Igor Karfaroff – Headmaster of Durmstrang  
Kingsley Shacklebolt – Minister of Magic

The story starts in the gang's seventh year. Charlie is in his sixth year. Estela is on fifth year.

Little Flashback: 

Hannah commits suicide in their fifth year due to all the horror and hurt she suffered. 

Alex tries to kill himself by turning the Cruciatus Curse against his head, resulting in his brain injury and the weakness in his leg. 

Bryce (who raped Hannah and Jessica) will be expelled when Jessica reports the aggression.  
Before he leaves, on his last Quidditch game he turns a bludger to Zach's leg, hurting him in such a way Zach will never be able to play again.

Zach duels Bryce and ends up using the Sectumsempra spell on him with a backup wand he had brought. This wand is supposed to be Clay's. Alex and Jessica, who were passing by the Black Lake, see Bryce hurt and Alex tries to help him. But when Bryce doesn't stop saying he will destroy everyone's lives, Alex pushes him in the Lake, where he drowns. 

Monty assaults Tyler and does have a moment with Winston, but in this version, Winston can't be Monty's alibi. Still, he really believes Monty was framed. Tyler confesses the abuse to Clay, who decides to confront Monty.

To be able to defend himself better, the same night Zach goes to face Bryce, Clay makes a trade of Monty's wand for a fake one, keeping his real wand hidden. Zach finds Monty's wand in Clay's bedside drawer and decides to take it to have a backup wand when he challenges Bryce. But Zach doesn't know that the wand he's taking is Monty's, and not Clay’s. Clay doesn't have to confront Monty since Tyler decides to report the aggression, and Monty is sent to Azkaban. When the gang learns that Alex was the one who killed Bryce, they decide to use the wand Zach dueled Bryce with as evidence. 

To protect Alex, Charlie puts Monty's wand stained with Bryce's blood in Monty's quidditch stuff. The Aurors conclude, with the help of Ani and Auror Standall, that Monty is guilty of Bryce's murder. 

Tyler is still pretty fragile; Charlie and Alex take care of him during the summer. Clay is starting to feel the anxiety play with his magic, but he keeps things to himself, hiding even from Justin, who became his legal brother.


	2. Going back to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after Chalex week and did my AU on the Harry Potter verse, here is my idea for a multi-chapter fic.
> 
> @Queen C thank you for being the most amazing beta reader and this fic is possible because of all your help.

Going back to Hogwarts

September 1st, 2019.

Charles Hayden Brixton St. George was making his way to Platform 9 ¾. He was about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts, and the majority of his friends would be graduating this year. Including Alexander Standall, the boy he had grown feelings for since last year. Charlie fully knew that he wasn’t straight, and his heart fell pretty hard for his Slytherin friend. However, Charlie knew that Alex had gone through a lot last year, and this year would be even more difficult. The young seeker didn’t want to lose Alex's friendship. So even if it was becoming harder and harder to hide his feelings, he tried to keep them under the radar.

The only person who knew about it was Luke Holliday, his Hufflepuff friend and Quidditch partner. Charlie could also bet two galleons that Tyler was aware of everything too. They spent almost all of the summer break together. He and Alex wanted to be there for Tyler and help him recover. Along the way, his feelings for Alex had grown too much.

Charlie knew that Alex had a fling with Winston over the last winter, which meant that he was okay with being with a guy but didn’t exactly mean that Charlie had a chance. Seeing them together was hard for the young Hufflepuff, and it did make him realize how deep his feelings for Alex were. Charlie couldn’t lie about it. However, he decided to be supportive even if it was hurting him like hell. As cliché at it was, Charlie was holding to the thought that Alex was happy with someone else. But their story didn’t last long. The Ravenclaw was still too attached to Montgomery’s ghost, and this was too dangerous for Alex.

Charlie made it into the train, greeting a lot of classmates along the way. He saw Tyler and Alex sitting together in a booth. Charlie made his way to seat with them. He walked through the doorway and smiled at his two friends.

‘‘Hey, guys! How are you?’’ Charlie asked cheerfully.

“Good. Can't believe it’s the last year,’’ Tyler said softly.

‘’You will both have a great last year,’’ Charlie said, smiling.

They smiled at him, and they continued their conversation eating Charlie’s cookies while the train made its way to Hogwarts.

The boys were joined by Zach, Jessica, and Justin in the carriage pulled by the Thestrals. Charlie always got a little upset when he saw them because they reminded him that he saw his mom dying. He really hoped she was proud of him. Charlie knew for sure that his father was proud, but he was a very busy man with his position in the Ministry of Magic and also with being the president of the Cancer Research Board in the Muggle world. They didn’t have a lot of quality time to spend together, and that only increased since his mom passed away.

“Charlie, we're here,” Tyler's voice said, bringing him to Earth.

“Oh... great, thanks,” Charlie said, getting out of the carriage and patting the thestral that brought them to the school. 

They made their way to the Great Hall and then to their respective tables. Charlie watched as Alex sat at the Slytherin table with Jessica. He looked quiet and unsure, and Charlie wanted to be there with him, but he could only go sit at the Hufflepuff table with his friends Luke, Estela, and Felicity.

“Hi, Charlie! Had a good summer?” Luke asked happily, hugging him.

“Yes, I did, and you?” Charlie started to say but was interrupted when Katie Bell, the Transfiguration professor, brought the first year’s students in for the sorting hat ceremony.

When she was done and all the youngest Hogwarts students had their new houses, Headmistress McGonagall stood up gracefully and made her way to the pedestal in front of her.

“Welcome to all of our first years! I would like to remember to all of you that the Forbidden Forest is completely out of limits. This year will mark a new chapter in the prestigious Hogwarts history. We will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament! We will be joined by the schools of Durmstrang and BeauxBâtons.”

As soon as she said that the, the two doors opened, and Igor Karfaroff walked in, leading the boys and girls from Durmstrang. Then Madame Olympe Maxime entered with a smile, especially when she saw Rubeus Hagrid at the teacher's table, followed by the magnificent students of the French magic school. They were followed by the new Head of the [Department of Magical Games and Sports](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Department_of_Magical_Games_and_Sports), Dean Thomas. He made his way into his old school with the almighty Goblet of Fire, who would choose the three champions, in his hands.

The Durmstrang school sat at the extended table of the Slytherin house, and the BeauxBâtons went to the Ravenclaw's extended table.

“I wish a warm welcome to our new friends! We aim to spend a sensational year together and learn and be open-minded. The last Tournament brought a tragedy and the return of Lord Voldemort. I don’t want to scare anyone, but this is not so far away in our memories. We have to learn from the last Four Champions. I will let Mister Dean Thomas speak a few words,” Minerva said, moving to the side.

“Thank you, professor... no, sorry, Headmistress. Last time there was a Triwizard Tournament, I was in my fourth year. I saw Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory make this school even more proud, so I hope that this year, in honor of their names, the Champions will be honest, brave, and loyal. The Goblet of Fire will only accept the names of students from the sixth and seventh years above. Don’t try to overpass this. The Weasley brothers already tried and failed,” Dean said, winking at Ronald Weasley, who smiled too.

“Students will have until Friday, two weeks from now, to put their names in the Goblet of Fire. Now let the feast begin!” McGonagall said, and with a clap of her hands, the tables were full of delicious food.

Everyone started to talk loudly and cheerfully until a confident guy from Durmstrang stood up. He was built like Luke, with gold locks and deep emerald-green eyes. He put his name in the Goblet, which accepted the name. The Durmstrang students started to cheer.

Then Diego stood up from the Slytherin table to also put his name in the Goblet, and the Slytherin House erupted in applause. Charlie searched for Alex's eyes. He saw that the young man was getting stressed by all the fuss in the Great Hall.

Then for some reason, Clay stood up and went to the Goblet to put his name on it. The Gryffindor house started to cheer even louder than the Slytherins. Charlie didn’t understand. Clay was still so fragile from the Hannah situation and the events of last year with Bryce's murder. He really hoped that the Goblet would not choose him.

“St. George, you should put your name in the Goblet. You are the smartest in our House, and you even take three seventh-year class. You are the best seeker since Harry Potter, and Diggory also was a Hufflepuff!” Luke said, making a lot of people look at him.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. I’m not a Gryffindor, I'll just embarrass myself. The Goblet would never choose me,” Charlie said.

“That's not true, you are one of the best students here since the golden trio. For the honor of Hufflepuff. Even if you're not chosen, you'd have the freaking gut to put on your name. Maybe that will impress someone,” Luke said, winking at him and making his cheek blush.

“St. George, St. George!!!” Luke started to chant and was followed by all the Hufflepuff House. That made all the other houses turn to look, and Ravenclaw started to chant as well, and he saw Jessica, Zach, Justin, Ani, and Tyler sending him thumbs up. Charlie saw Alex looking at him with wide eyes. Taking all the confidence he could muster, he stood up under crazy loud cheer to go put his own name in the Goblet of Fire. When the cup accepted his participation, the Hogwarts students erupt in cheers. Charlie made his way back to his table and let out a sigh of relief.

“That was fucking great, Charlie, we are so proud!” Luke screamed, hugging him.

“Well, I won’t get picked anyway, but thank you for the support,” Charlie said.

“Don’t say that, you have everything to be Hogwarts' champion!” Estela said, smiling at him.

“Thank you all, we will see in two weeks,” Charlie answered with a smile, getting back to the food in front of him.

The feast went on and after they made their way their dormitories. Charlie got in his bed thinking that this year would probably be the more hectic one he'd ever had, and after last year that was saying something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you will enjoy the ride and please leave a little comment or a Kudos they mean the world :) Thank you so much for reading.


	3. The three champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @QueenC thank you so much for all your help. Again this story can not be possible without you.

The three champions

After a full week had passed, Charlie was now making his way to his Potions advanced class. He was in a pretty good mood since he shared that class with Alex. Plus, Professor Zabini, who took over Slughorn since last year, was in the top three teachers along with Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley. Charlie walked to the middle of the classroom to sit at one of the tables. He really wished Alex would join him. He saw Jessica and Justin entering together, followed by Tyler and Ani. Charlie waved at them, and they all sat close to him, leaving the spot by his side free. Charlie was surprised, then Tyler, who sat in front of him, turned around to talk to him.

“Hey, Charlie, since I didn’t have the chance to see you since the feast, I wanted to congratulate you for putting your name in the Cup. That was awesome man. The Ravenclaw house is on your side,” Tyler said smiling at the younger boy.

“Thank you, that means a lot. But like I said to Luke, my chances are really low. I’m just in sixth year,” Charlie argued. 

“We will see about that, on Friday,” the Ravenclaw said.

Charlie looked at the classroom door, frowning. Alex had not arrived yet, and the Hufflepuff was getting worried. Then his Slytherin friend finally entered the classroom. Charlie felt his heart speed when Alex smiled while sitting next to him.

“Hi, Alex, how are you?” Charlie asked, smiling back at him.

“Well, it’s Potions, so it’s not the worst class ever. I'm just a little tired,” Alex said clearly eluding the question.

“I was thinking, do you want to maybe study together this week? I have Quidditch practice on Wednesday after dinner. Do you want to come to the library with me tonight?” Charlie asked with a little nervousness in his voice.

“If you want to get bored with me doing my Transfiguration essay, then why not. I was going there after dinner today anyway,” Alex replied, not picking on Charlie nerves.

“Great, that's perfect,” the Hufflepuff answered with a happy smile.

Professor Zabini entered the class and started his lesson on the Polyjuice Potion. Charlie and Alex shared a little smile as they started to take notes about the potion. The rest of the day went pretty fast. Charlie was making his way to meet Alex in the library. As soon as he got there, he saw his Slytherin friend already working on his Transfiguration essay. He sat down with a smile.

“Hi, Alex, how was your day?” Charlie asked quietly not to attract Madame Pince.

“Hi, Charlie. It was okay, starting again is always hard. Especially with the NEWTs this year,” Alex answered.

“I understand. Well, this year will be busy for me, with classes and Quidditch,” Charlie said, agreeing with his friend.

“Speaking of which, why did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire? We really don’t need that kind of attention,” Alex said, watching him.

“Well, Hufflepuff wanted a representant, and I thought why not. It’s not like I will be chosen. Plus, do you really think that Clay is any better? He put his name too,” Charlie said.

“Yeah, Jessica told me that Justin went mental on him that night,” Alex said, conceding that Clay's action had not been the brightest.

“And if I do get chosen, it’ll make all the attention come to me, and maybe it'll leave everyone I care about alone. Justin, Tyler, you,” Charlie said.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Alex argued.

“I know, but now I can only wait for the feast on Friday to learn the Goblet's verdict. If I get chosen, will you still be my friend?” Charlie asked, scared of the answer Alex would give him.

“Obviously, so are we finishing this crap?” The older boy said to end the subject.

Charlie just nodded his head and they did their homework in silence, only asking little questions when help was needed.

They finished and went their separate ways to their respective dormitories. Charlie was feeling a little down as he made his way to the Hufflepuff common room. He was hoping to be able to talk more to Alex, but his friend seemed so lost since the beginning of the year, and Charlie didn’t know how to make it better. The young Hufflepuff entered his common room and was greeted by Luke with a friendly hug.

“How was _study session_ with Standall?” Luke asked with a grin accentuating the word ' _study_ ', implying they were doing something else.

“Luke, by Merlin, you are insane. Alex and I really just study. We are not together and we will probably never be.” Charlie sighed at his friend's antics.

“I don’t believe that. Chalex will be the most epic ship this school ever had since… well, whatever.” Luke said, smiling at him and clapping his back.

Charlie just let a soft laugh escape his lips at his friend's crazy idea, but secretly his heart was hoping that Luke could be right and that one day Alex and him could be together. Charlie said his good night to his friend and went to bed.

The rest of the week passed like a blur, and the moment of truth was finally coming. All the speculation would end at the feast tonight. Charlie woke up with a lump on his throat and he felt nervous all day long. He got encouragements from everyone, telling him that whatever the Goblet's choice was, for them he was the best contestant.

Charlie was making his way to the Great Hall when he saw Clay with Zach. The Hufflepuff went to his friend.

“Clay, whatever happens tonight, we are good, right?” Charlie asked carefully, watching his friend.

“Yeah… I hope the Goblet chooses you actually, but if it’s me, can I get your help, man?” Clay replied, looking so tired as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

“Sure, of course. I'll always have your back.” Charlie said, hugging him.

Zach smiled at them and they made their way to their respective tables. On the professors' table, Headmistress McGonagall sat in the middle, with Igor Karkaroff at her left and Madame Olympe Maxime, who was in a deep conversation with Hagrid, at her right. Dean Thomas made his way to the front of the table with Headmistress McGonagall.

“The moment we all waited for his finally arriving! The Goblet of Fire will choose the three champions for the Triwizard Tournament. Let me remind you that the winners will bring prestige, honor and glory to themselves and to the school they represent,” Minister Thomas said.

The Goblet's blue flames started to change and became a bright red as the first paper floated to the Headmistress' hands.

“The Durmstrang champion is Johan Hansen.” She said, looking at the Slytherin extended table.

Charlie remembered this student. It was the built blonde with emerald eyes that stood up to the loud cheer of the Durmstrang students. Johan looked very confident as he shook McGonagall hands and left the Great Hall.

The Goblet turned red again as a delicate blue paper flew to McGonagall's hands.

“BeauxBâtons Champion is Miss Ambre Debois!” She said loudly.

A beautiful girl with soft brown hair and bright blues eyes stood up, making her way from the Ravenclaw table to greet the headmistress and then leave the Great Hall under the cheer of the BeauxBâtons congregation.

Charlie felt his breath catch in his throat as the Goblet turned red again. That was the moment of truth. He felt his hands become very moist and his heart thumped in his chest as the little paper made it to his Headmistress' hands.

“Finally, the Hogwarts champion is Charlie St. George!” She said, smiling and turning to face the Hufflepuff table. 

Charlie felt numb as the all the four Houses erupted in cheer and applause, screaming his last name. He felt Luke clapping his back as he strengthened himself up to make his way to the front of the room to shake McGonagall's hand.

“Congratulations, Mister St. George! Hogwarts will have a great champion in you,” she said, smiling at him reassuringly. She indicated for him to go to the front door.

Charlie went through the crowd smiling and thanking the students stopping him on his way out to congratulate him. When he was about to exit the room, his eyes found Alex's and he saw his friend looking at him with a concerned expression. Charlie just shook his head and smiled, trying to reassure him as he left the room. When he was on the other side of the wall, Charlie finally let out the breath he was holding ever since the mention of his name.


	4. Professor Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Queen C, you are the best beta-reader in the world for this AU. So thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Professor Weasley

**Saturday, September 23 rd 2019**

A full week has passed since the feast that made Charles Hayden Brixton St. George the Hogwarts champion. He had a long meeting with the three headmasters of the schools represented in the Tournament, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports Dean Thomas, and the two other champions. If Ambre spoke English with a very strong French accent, Johan was almost perfectly fluid. They learned that the first task would be held in the Quidditch field on November 4th. That left them with only a month and a half to be prepared. They would have to face three challenges to obtain the clue for the second task in February.

They each received a parchment with three enigmas to reveal the challenges they would face. The sooner they were able to figure out the clue, the most time they would have to be prepared to face it.

_In the time of darkness, the greatest logic needs to be used to figure the most important clue._

_Like the big bad wolf, the only thing harder_ _than to stand still is to confront what is inside of you._

_The show of courage against the creature that started it all._

These three little riddles had Charlie obsessed since he received them. With classes and Quidditch practice, he didn’t really have the time to do research about it. He was about to meet Tyler to ask for his help. When he entered the empty Enchantments classroom, he was surprised to see Tyler with Alex, Zach, Justin, Jessica, Ani, Tony, and Clay.

“Hi, guys, how are you? What are you all doing here?” Charlie asked with a smile.

“We're here to help you, man,” Justin said, hugging him.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it,” Charlie said, sitting on one of the desks.

“So, what do you have?” Ani asked.

“Only this parchment with these three enigmas that are supposed to give me the three challenges of the first task.” The Hufflepuff said showing the piece of paper.

“What the fuck is this supposed to mean?” Justin said, frowning.

“It’s what I need to figure it out, the faster, the better. To be able to prepare for each challenge and hopefully not make a fool of myself,” Charlie said to Justin, shaking his head.

“Those riddles are not easy, it could be anything,” Clay said, looking at them.

“We need to focus and look at the little twist inside each sentence,” Ani said with her eyes glued to the first line. “In the time of darkness, the greatest logic needs to be used to figure the most important clue,” she repeated slowly, trying to see what they were missing. 

“It looks like a puzzle,” Tyler said.

“Are we using something to find a clue, like a key, maybe,” Zach said, frowning as he took a sip of his water bottle.

“Well, it’s a start, but when was the greatest logic used?” Charlie said, looking again at the parchment.

Ani started to walk around the class, and then she just clapped her forehead with the palm of her right hand.

“Zach, it’s not a key, it’s a person! Who has the better logic?” Ani said, looking at them.

They all looked at each other unsure of what to say.

“Guys, I know that History of Magic isn’t the most passionate class, and that Professor Binns is very boring, but who is the cleverest witch of the generation?” Ani said, rolling her hands to make them answer.

“Hermione Granger! Of course, it has to be something she did or she found,” Charlie suddenly exclaimed.

“Exactly, Charlie, now you only have to find the one particular moment they are referring to. But the book on the Golden Trio during their Hogwarts' years could be a good start,” Ani said, smiling at her friend.

“Well, the second one seems to be about internal demons, but how can they show that?” Alex said, looking at the riddles.

“You're right, but then why the big bad wolf?” Jessica asked.

“Makes me feel like a bad children story, like the Muggle ones my mum use to read me,” Tony said.

“Of course, the big bad wolf represents fear! And the only thing that can make fear appear is…” Alex said, trying to make someone answer him.

“A Boggart,” he and Charlie said at the same time.

They looked at each other and a soft smile appeared on their lips.

“Thank you, Alex! You're right, the second challenge has to be a Boggart,” Charlie said happily to his friend, who nodded his head as a response.

“Then what is your biggest fear, Mr. Champion?” Justin said with a grin.

“Well, I have fears, but what the Boggart will chose can be very versatile. I will go ask Professor Weasley more information later,” Charlie said, not sure if he wanted his biggest fear to be exposed to all of the three schools.

“That leaves the last riddle... That clearly said that you will have to face a creature but which one,” Tyler said as a matter of fact.

“Didn’t Potter face a dragon back then?” Said Zach, perplexed. “Wasn’t that how it all started?”

“It could be that, but what about the big spiders...” Clay said, looking at Charlie.

“Beurk, I hope not, that is so bad. Well, maybe they will make you face a snake like the Basilisk,” Jessica said, adding a new creature to the list.

“Or it could be Dementors,” Alex said with a darkness in his eyes.

“Well, at least for the Dementors, I know the spell and I know that I can produce a Patronus, but I hope it won’t be that. I mean, it could be way too hard on some of the other students in the stadium,” Charlie said, trying to reassure Alex and himself.

“Well, you will have to figure it out but the best thing will be to learn a lot of spells to be ready. It’s lunch time, we should go to the Great Hall,” Ani said, standing up.

“Yes, thank you all for your help. I really appreciate it,” Charlie said.

The group started to move from the classroom to the Great Hall for lunch. Since the second war that shook the Magical World, and in memory of Albus Dumbledore, who wanted nothing more than respect and the union of the Four Houses, the students could eat at the tables they wanted. The only moment when they weren’t allowed was on special occasions, such as feasts and celebrations. They all sat together and started chatting.

“The first Quidditch game is tomorrow. Are you ready, Charlie? You're playing against Slytherin, right?” Tyler asked.

“Yes, it’s going to be a light season because of the Triwizard Tournament. Each game will be even more important. And I know that Diego is a pretty good Keeper. It’s hard to score goals against him,” Charlie said.

“Well, we will be there to cheer you on.” Clay said with a smile.

Then the conversation started to fade in the little group. Charlie, who was next to Alex, saw that the older boy seemed tired and was more playing with his food than eating it.

“Alex, do you want to go for a walk? I could use some fresh air before I go ask if Professor Weasley can speak to me,” Charlie asked softly to his friend.

“Yeah, that could be good. Okay,” Alex said, putting his fork down and standing up, the young Hufflepuff following him.

They started walking in silence. When they made it outside, Alex let a little sigh escape his lips.

“I don’t want to pry but are you alright? If you need anything, I’m here,” Charlie said sweetly, smiling at him.

“I just… I don’t sleep too well since the beginning of the year. Like, everything is so loaded, and I can’t make my brain stop spinning,” Alex said, looking at the horizont in front of them.

“Maybe you can ask Madame Pomfrey for a Dreamless Sleep Potion, maybe that could help?” The Seeker said, looking at Alex with concern in his baby blues eyes.

“And how do I explain to her that I have nightmares because of what I did?” Alex said, frowning at Charlie.

“Well, you can just say that you are on a lot of stress since the beginning of the year, and that you need more good nights of sleep,” Charlie offered as an alternative, which wasn’t far from the truth.

“It will pass, I'll deal with it,” Alex said tiredly.

“Well, if you need anything, I’m here for you,” Charlie said with a sweet smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

“Thanks, and it’s appreciated,” Alex said with a smile at his friend.

Alex started to walk back to the school. Charlie felt his heart skip a beat in his chest at Alex's smile, and he stared at him for a minute, just admiring the boy for who he would be fighting this Tournament. Charlie walked to catch up with Alex. They walked together to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, where Alex left Charlie saying that he would see him at the game tomorrow, and even if he was a Slytherin, he would be on his side. That made Charlie the happiest he had been in a long time.

Charlie knocked on the door and entered the classroom. Ronald Weasley was sitting at his desk. Even if a lot of people thought that it would be Harry Potter himself that would take this position in the school, Ron was doing an amazing job since the beginning of Charlie at Hogwarts. He was interesting, funny and motivating. He was the best teacher Hogwarts had in a long time. 

“Professor Weasley, can I speak to you, please?” Charlie asked

“Sure, Charlie, close the door,” Ronald Weasley said with a smile.

“Thank you. I think I found the second challenge of the first task. It’s the Boggart, and I wanted to ask if you would agree to help me with extra practice against them,” Charlie asked, watching the grin that formed on his professor lips. That made Charlie happy, for with his friends' aid he indeed found one of the challenges.

“Well, I can’t say anything, but clearly the Goblet chose our champion very well. It will be my pleasure to help you. What do you think of two extra sessions for the next two weeks, and by then we will see if there’s need for more. Is that ok for you?” Professor Weasley said.

“This is perfect, thank you very much, Professor,” Charlie said smiling.

“It’s an honor to help the Hogwarts champion again, last time it was a twisted Tournament. Now I think we will witness something very special, and Charles, you will be a great champion. As a matter of fact, I told my best friend Harry Potter about this Tournament. He said I wanted to help the Hogwarts champion, and I totally agree. So Mr. St. George, I have this special artifact for you,” Ronald said, turning to his desk to present to Charlie a blank parchment.

Charlie looked confused at first. Then Professor Weasley said, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” Charlie eyes widened like crazy. It was the almighty Marauder’s Map. Charlie blinked a few times and looked from the map to his Professor, then back to the map then back to his Professor, who was smiling.

“Professor… I don’t know what to say… this is mind blowing…” Charlie said, completely shocked.

“I know that you will use it well, and it did help us as teenagers through a dark time. I really hope this will help you and your friends. Look after Mr. Standall too,” the professor said with a soft tone, looking at his wedding ring.

“…what …how...?” Charlie said, blushing furiously.

“You look at him the same way I looked like a puppy at Hermione when I was in school. Don’t worry, it’s our secret. I will see you Tuesday after dinner, does this work for you, Charlie?” Professor Weasley said, going back to his desk.

“Yes, this is great. Thank you so much, Professor,” Charlie answered with a smile, leaving the room under the soft gaze of the youngest Weasley man.

Charlie left the room and then had an idea. He made his way to the infirmary to see Madame Pomfrey.

“Mr. St. George, welcome. What can I do for you, sweetheart?” The school healer said, smiling at the young champion.

“With all my classes, Quidditch, and now being Hogwarts champion, I'm very stressed and I don’t sleep very well. And to be able to go through the Tournament, I will need all the strength and good sleep I can. Do you think I could have some Dreamless Sleep Potion, please?” Charlie said.

“Of course, honey, you must be so tired. I will give you five flasks of potion, not one more. It should be enough to help because when you sleep better, your body will recover and you will be able to space the doses. Put five drops in a glass of water before bed. If you finish the five vials and still don’t feel better, come see me again,” Madame Pomfrey explained and gave him the potions.

“Thank you so much, Madame Pomfrey. You really helped me today,” Charlie said, smiling as he left the infirmary.

The young Hufflepuff conjured a bag to put the potions and wrote the instructions on a parchment for Alex. He didn’t want to make it obvious what potions he was bringing to Alex. When it was done, he made his way to the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room was placed. He saw Jessica was about to enter. Charlie called her name, making her stop and turn in his direction.

“Mr. Champion, what can I do for you?” Jessica asked with a smile.

“Can you give this to Alex, please,” Charlie said, giving the bag to the Slytherin girl.

“Sure, no problem. Have a good day,” Jessica answered, taking the bag.

“Thanks, you too,” Charlie said, leaving when she entered her common room.

Jessica made her way into the room and found her friend sitting on one of the couches. She sat next to him.

“That is for you, FML, it’s from Charlie,” Jessica said, smiling at him.

Alex frowned and opened the bag. He felt his heart jump in his chest when he saw the Dreamless Sleep Potion vials. Then he saw Charlie's note.

_Alex,_

_I know that you would not have asked for yourself. So I did, and I hope I didn't overstep but you need to be able to sleep. Put five drops in a glass of water before bed, it should help, and soon you will be able to space the doses. That is what Madame Pomfrey told me.You can always count on me, Good night,_

_Charlie :)_

Alex felt like the world had stopped for a moment. He couldn’t believe what his friend just did for him. Charlie was the most selfless and kind person in the school. He really was Hogwarts' golden boy, and Alex knew that his friendship with Charlie was deep and maybe something he didn’t want to even acknowledge. After all, he was just Alex, the skinny kid who turned the Cruciatus Curse on himself. He was so fucked up. Alex stood up and went to put the potions in his bedside drawer. For the first time since the beginning of the year, he would be able to sleep well, and that was all thanks to Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter as much as I did :) If you want, Kudos and reviews do mean the world.


	5. Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @QueenC thank you so much for all the help! I can’t imagine publishing this story without you! Thank you for everything!!

Hufflepuff vs. Sly therin

** Sunday, September 24 th 2019 **

  
Charlie and Luke made their way to the Great Hall to eat breakfast before their first game of the season. When Charlie entered the hall, he looked at the Slytherin table for Alex. The older boy wasn’t there. Then he heard his name being shouted. He looked to his right and saw Zach with Clay and Alex at the Gryffindor table.

Luke  clapped him on the back and made h is way to the Hufflepuff table  while Charlie  went  to the red and gold table.  He smiled when he saw Alex nodding at him,  as if telling him that the potion did help and the gesture was accepted. 

“ St. George, good luck, man,” Zach said, fist-bumping him. 

“ Thanks, the first game is always special,” Charlie said, sitting down to eat a croissant. 

“ Yeah, Gryffindor is playing against Ravenclaw in two weeks,” Justin said from behind as he sat down. 

“ I have to go the Quidditch field, I'll see you all after the game, I hope. I have something to show  to  the gang,” Charlie said, grabbing another croissant to go. 

“ Sure, what is it?” Zach asked. 

“ You'll see after the game!” The seeker said  with a smile, leaving the Great Hall under the gaze of his friends. 

Alex  watched  him leave,  feeling  a pinch in his stomach. Charlie was a very good Quidditch player, for  all he knew of that  damn  sport. He was  considered the best seeker since Harry Potter himself, and he was the youngest captain in the  school's history, being  named when he was in  his fourth year only. Charlie  had helped  Hufflepuff  win  the Quidditch Cup for the last two years, and  they were the favorites this year again . Alex didn’t understand the  overwhelming passion about  this game (even if his older brother Peter was one of the school legends as a Chaser, having the season with the most points  scored) .  Well, that was before Charlie St. George came  into his life. 

After Charlie  helped covering Bryce's murder to help Alex, and  went to the Aurors with Tyler to testify against Monty for the horrible crime he  committed against  their Ravenclaw friend, they  started to spend a lot of time together. The three of them  were almost all summer long  at Charlie's house because his father  was  a pretty busy man  and was usually out . Alex  could say that Charlie  was genuinely sincere and loyal, and that he became one of his good friends alongside Tyler and Zach. But even if Zach was his best friend, he  had never been  to a quidditch match  before , but now, he wanted to go and see Charlie play and make sure that the younger boy  got out ok from the game.

He felt almost  fine today because the Dreamless potion Charlie got for him really  helped and made  his  mind slow down  so that he  was able to get a  decent  night of sleep. He was so unsure of what to do with the little butterflies he was starting to feel  whenever Charlie was near him, and smiling so openly at him. Alex didn’t even want to think about that. This was a too dangerous path to take. He  noticed his  friends standing up so he did the same, and they made their way to the bleachers of the Quidditch field. 

Charlie was in front of his team, standing like a true captain. 

“ Okay, guys, we play  fair and like we  planned . Tanya, Frederic, Felicity, you know that Diego is a fucking good keeper, so try to keep the quaffle in  our hands to give me time to find the snitch. Luke and Tim, make sure to protect us from the bludgers, and try to distract them, especially Diego. Dimitri, do your best to protect our  hoops . Hufflepuff, are you ready to win the first game of the season?!” Charlie said passionately. 

“ YES!!!” his team  cheered . 

Charlie took  his  Comet 2018, a gift from his father, and lead his team  into the stadium. The  cheers were very loud,  and that made Charlie hope  that  Alex was fine in this crazy mess. He made  his  way to the center to face Diego, the captain of the Slytherin team. 

“ Welcome everyone to the first game of this light season! Please welcome the Slytherin team,  composed of chasers Amanda Field, Andrew St. Louis and Lydia Scott!  The beaters are  the twins Jack and Oliver Evans, the seeker is Romy Chang and the keeper and captain is Diego Torres!!!” The voice of a Gryffindor  named Joey Patterson  echoed in the stadium. He was the commentator of all the quidditch games since  his  third year, and he was good. The  cheers grew  even more intense. 

“ And our winner team  from last year, Hufflepuff!  Composed  of chasers Tanya Kane, Felicity Jones and Frederic Lane, beaters Luke Holliday and Tim Beecher, keeper Dimitri Anderson, and of course, seeker and captain and Hogwarts Champion, Charlie St. George!” Joey said, making the school erupt in cheers. Charlie felt a blush coming to his cheek as he  waved his hand to the stands. Then Madame Hooch  approached  them with her whistle. 

“ I want a  fair game! Captains, shake hands,” Madame Hooch said. 

Charlie and Diego shook hands and  mounted their brooms . Madame Hooch  let the bludgers and the Snitch free. She took the quaffle and  sent it flying  to the air, marking the beginning of the game. 

The fourteen teenagers flew from the ground  to  go take their spots. Then the amplified voice of Joey Patterson  filled  the  air  again, starting to describe to game. 

“The quaffle is caught by Jones! She's passed through the Slytherin beaters, then turns and passes to Lane, and he shoots. First goal to Hufflepuff!” Patterson said. 

Charlie smiled, his team was good.  He flew over  the quidditch field, searching for the snitch. Charlie wasn’t looking when he heard Luke scream his name. He  looked to his left and saw the  bludger  coming full speed  at  him. Charlie  dodged the ball by diving his broom to the ground and Luke  smashed  it away from his captain. 

“ Thanks, man!” Charlie  screamed at his friends, who just  smiled back. 

The game was at Slytherin's advantage, 90 to 40. When Charlie said that Diego was a very good keeper,  it wasn’t a joke. Charlie knew he should catch the snitch fast not to make the  gap so wide  that the 150 points couldn’t fill. Then, next to the Slytherin goals, Charlie saw a little light. He laid down on his broom to gain speed and rushed towards the opposing goal posts, making the Slytherin seeker follow him. 

“ It  looks like St. George found the snitch! He is  speeding  to the  Slytherin goals , Chang is fallowing him on his trail,” Joey started to describe. 

Charlie dodged all the chasers and the two bludgers sent his way. He saw the snitch diving, and the Hufflepuff seeker followed it at full speed. He felt Chang close behind on him. He pushed himself, and lifted his right hand from his broom. Giving one last push, he swung his arm the hardest he could, and felt something small in the palm of his hands. He stopped his broom only a few meters from the ground and opened hishand. The snitch flew in front of his nose. 

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the game was  finished . 

“ HUFFELPUFF WINS 190 to 90!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Charlie St. George  catches the snitch!” Joey’s voice announced to the crazy stadium, that starts to cheer and  applaud the winning team. 

“ Good job, captain!!” Luke  screamed, hugging his friend. 

“ I was only lucky the Snitch  showed up early,” Charlie said as he made  his  way to Diego to shake hands. 

Charlie and his team  headed  to the changing rooms  for  showers. The seeker knew he wasn’t meeting his friends until after dinner in the Room of Requirement to tell them about the Marauder’s Map. He decided to go to the library to find the book Ani told him  would help with  his first task. 

He entered the Library and  went  silently to the reference section of the Library,  where  all the  information about the books  were. He started to look  into the Hogwarts section.  It took him some time  but he finally found the book he was looking for,  The Golden Trio Hogwarts' Years.  Charlie took the book and  was on  his way to a table in the back of the library when  two  voices coming from the next row made him stop. 

“ So, you are Winston Williams,  right?  Heard you had a fling with my distance cousin's killer,” Johan Hansen's voice  made  Charlie almost choke on his saliva. 

“ Didn’t know that Bryce had any family in Durmstrang,” Winston said, looking  frightened by the green eyes judging him. 

“ Our mothers  were  cousins. I  lived with him until he  started at  Hogwarts, and me  at  Durmstrang,” Johan said. “I want to know why he did it!” The Durmstrang champion said aggressively to the Ravenclaw. 

“ I don’t know and  it  doesn’t make sense to me, since Monty really thought of Bryce as a brother,  even after your cousin threatened him because of what he did to Tyler Down. I can’t make myself believe that he did it,” Winston said with a sad tone. 

“ You really think that someone else is responsible for this?” The other boy asked,  searching  for any lies. 

“Well, there's Clay Jensen's little gang, and also our sooo golden boy champion, Charlie St. George. They were so fucked with history with Bryce... I don’t know what to think,” Winston said sourly.

“ Not a fan of your champion,  are you? You could be useful. What should I know about him?” Johan asked. 

“ Well, he is pretty intelligent, so don’t get  fooled by the fact that he is a year younger  than you . It’s just that he seems so fricking perfect, good grades, good looks, best in sports and still  gets to be kind, like, what does he hide…” Winston said. 

“ Oh, don’t worry, I will find his weakness. I mean, I want to win this tournament, and it  won't be  a  sixth year Hufflepuff who will stop me,” the Durmstrang student said. 

Charlie slowly  walked  to the back of the library to seat and control his breath. This  changed everything. The  champion's mind was  running  ten thousand miles a minute. Johan was Bryce's cousin. This  made  Charlie nervous; he  had  to tell his friends but what  would  this news do to Alex?  This gave Charlie an even bigger  desire to win. He needed to  figure this riddle out . 

Charlie  opened the book and  looked at the table of contents. Then a chapter title  caught his eye ;  _ Severus Snape's Potion Puzzle _ . Charlie  started to read and a smile  formed on  his lips. He  would  ace this first task. 

He  continued his  reading and  learned a lot.  This would  help him  advance in  this Tournament. He took the book with him,  asked Madame Pince to register  it  and left the library.

Charlie made  his  way to the Great Hall to eat dinner. When he entered, he saw Alex chatting with Tyler at the Ravenclaw table and  headed straight  to them. 

“ Hi, Charlie!  Where did you go  after the game?” Tyler asked.

“ I  went  to the library to find the book Ani told me about,”  he answered, placing  the big thing on the table. 

“ Did you find something?” Alex asked. 

“ Yes, I think I did, but I will share it after dinner,” Charlie answered cryptically. 

Tyler  started to talk to another housemate. Alex  was playing  with  his  food again. He wanted to thank Charlie but the words didn’t want to cooperate. 

“ Were you  able to relax today?” Charlie asked, making a small talk. 

“ Yeah, I did.  By the way, thank you for what you did. It was very appreciated,” Alex said, smiling at him before getting back to his dinner. 

“ You are so welcome,” Charlie said, his heart jumping in his chest at Alex's breathtaking smile. 

They all finished dinner and made their way to the Room of Requirement. The room was like a big, cozy lounge with a low table and a couch. They all  took their seats and Charlie put his book on the table. 

“ Did you find your answer?” Ani asked, curious to know. 

“ I think I did. The riddle was about the greatest logic that started all, it’s about Hermione's first year when she passed Severus Snape's puzzle potions to  help Harry  get to the Philosopher's Stone. The first challenge will be about a puzzle that doesn’t necessarily need magic to be  solved ,” Charlie explains. 

“ That  makes  perfect sense, Charlie, you are very good!” Ani said, praising him. 

“ Also, I wanted to show you this,” Charlie said, taking a blank paper from his back pocket. 

“ What's that, man,” Tony said, eyeing him. 

“ I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good,” Charlie said, pointing his wand to the parchment. 

All of his friend just  stared  with wide eyes. 

“ How the hell do you have the Marauder’s Map???” Clay almost  screamed . 

“ Professor Weasley gave it to me yesterday when I  asked him for my extra practice for the Tournament. It’s a gift from him and Harry Potter. I was so  shocked yesterday, and I didn’t think that it  would  be as useful. But I  learned something fucking shitty today,” Charlie said, his voice getting way more serious. 

“ That seems pretty bad,” Jessica said. 

“ What is going on, bro?” Justin asked, looking at his friend. 

“ When I was in the library today, I heard Johan, the Durmstrang champion, talk to Winston. He was asking him about Monty and  Bryce's murder.  Johan's mother was Bryce Walker's mom’s cousin. They are related,” Charlie said, looking only at Alex. 

The Slytherin  looked like he had seen a ghost. His face  lost all the  color and he had to restrain himself from shaking. Charlie wanted to hold him but he knew he couldn’t. 

“ Fucking hell, that is bullshit!! Fuck!” Zach exclaimed. 

“ Well, the case is  closed , we just do the same as  we do  everyday and everything will be ok. Charlie will win the Tournament and  Johan  will leave. Thank you, Charlie, for telling us. We will  be on alert, ” Ani said, looking darkly at the name  Johan Hansen  in the Slytherin common room. 

“ You all  deserved to know, and I will keep an eye on him in the Tournament too,” Charlie said. 

“ We will do that. Concentrate on winning and stay alive, man,” Justin said, clapping his friend on the back. 

They started to leave one by one. Alex and Charlie were the only  ones left. 

“ I’m so sorry for this, Alex… but…” Charlie wanted to start but  choke on his own words. 

“ It’s not your fault, it’s mine. It’s so  fucked up… it’s all my fault!” Alex started to say with heavy breaths. 

“ You are not a fuck up, and like  Ani  said, the case is  closed ,” Charlie said. 

“ No! I did this, and now you could be in even more danger because of the shit I did. You are the golden boy, and I’m the freak!” Alex  continued to argue. 

Charlie didn’t really  know  how to help his friend. Alex  looked so lost and so tired in this moment. 

“ You are kind and passionate, everyone is here for you, myself included, and I will not let that prick do anything to you! Trust me,” Charlie said, putting  his  hands on  Alex's arms. 

This made Alex look at Charlie  for  the first time. Alex felt the warm and safe hands on his arms like they were grounding him to reality.  Charlie's strong and calming nature always  seemed to appease him and make him feel almost normal,  whatever  normal really was.

Their eyes  met  again and Alex saw all the emotions on Charlie’s. The need to protect him, and maybe for a flash, something else. Alex just wanted to be held at least for once, so whitout thinking, he put his head on Charlie’s chest and  wrapped his arms around him.

Charlie froze for a second but at the sound of his heart racing in his chest, he  wrapped  the older boys  in  his own arms. Charlie felt in heaven at this moment, with Alex in his arms like it was everything he wished for. He knew that Alex only  needed to be held and to feel that Charlie was there for him. He wanted so much to  show how much he  liked him, but today wasn’t the time. 

Alex felt so safe in Charlie’s arms, it was like safe grounds. The only time he felt almost as good was when Zach  caught  him from falling from the Astronomy tower. But right now, in  Charlie's arms , he thought that this was to good to be true. His heart was beating fast in his chest,  and he knew  he couldn’t let that happen but for now he just wanted to feel the heat and the strong body of his friend against his.

They stood  there, holding each other for what  seemed like hours but it was a blurry few minutes. When he was calm enough, Alex  removed himself from Charlie,  coughing a little.

“ Thanks… guess I  needed to be  calmed down,” Alex said, uncomfortable at his own actions. 

“ It’s fine, it’s more than fine. I needed that too, with everything  going . So thank you,” Charlie said, trying to make his point. 

“ Well, you do have a lot on your plate, but I know!” Alex said softly. 

They started to walk back to their common rooms. When they arrived at the stairs that  would  make them go separate ways, Charlie took a deep breath and gathered all the  courage he could find in himself to turn to face Alex and ask, “Will you go with me  to  Hogsmeade next Saturday?” 

“ Sure, why not, everyone is going,” Alex  said, confused by his friend antics. 

“ Great! So we'll meet at the front gate  at  10, ok? Then we could go to Honeydukes, and I’m buying  you  lunch at the Three Broomsticks.  That'll be awesome. See you tomorrow at breakfast,” Charlie said, getting excited like a little puppy before starting to walk to his common room. 

Alex  looked at his friend's form with a frown. This  seemed to be too much like a date to Alex's liking but maybe it was just his mind playing games with him.  _Get a grip Standall_ ,  Alex thought,  _ you will never be good enough for Charlie St. George, and  you  can’t bring him more into  your shitty _ _self_.

Alex let a sigh escape his lips as he made  his  way to his common room. Charlie, on the other side of the school, was feeling like on cloud nine. Maybe Saturday he  would  be able to tell Alex that he  liked him more than just as friend. 


	6. Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @QueenC, thank you so much again like I always said this story is possible because of you!

Hogsmeade

Charlie headed to the DADA classroom for his first session with Professor Weasley. Ever since he learned that Johan, the Durmstrang champion, was Bryce's cousin, they acted normally every day, as nothing had happened. Charlie felt Alex was a little distant but the Hufflepuff wished it was because his friend needed to digest the new information. That it wasn’t because of their _date._ Charlie would not qualify this Hogsmeade visit as a date, but after a good night of sleep, he felt that he didn’t really give Alex much of a choice.

Charlie let a sigh escape his lips. It was probably not the best way to approach the older boy, but he got so excited and happy after their warm hug that he couldn’t really focus. Like he was on an adrenaline rush from everything that happened since the beginning of the year.

The Hogwarts champion knocked on the door and entered the classroom. He saw Ronald Weasley standing in the front of the wardrobe that contained the Boggart. Charlie felt a lump in his throat.

“Good evening, Charlie, how are you?” Ronald asked with a smile.

“Good evening, Professor. I’m fine. I think I even cracked the clue to the first challenge. It’s a puzzle of logic, like Severus Snape’s potions challenge that Mrs. Granger-Weasley solved in your first year. When you defeated McGonagall Wizard’s chess and Mr. Potter faced Lord Voldemort for the Philosopher’s Stone.” Charlie said, taking a seat at the front desk.

“Again, I’m not surprised, but those riddles were way too much about us. It’s even embarrassing.” Professor Weasley said, laughing.

“Well, the story is an epic tale for us all. But for the riddles, I can say a big ' _thank you'_ to my friends. Without them, I would not have parts two or three.” Charlie said humbly.

“This is what being a great champion is about. Friendship and loyalty are so important. I don’t think without the strength of the three of us and all Dumbledore’s Army we would ever have defeated Voldemort and his Horcruxes.” Ron said, leaning on his desk to face his Hufflepuff student. “So, what do you know about Boggarts?” Ron added.

“A Boggart is an amortal shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of its observer's worst fear. Because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a Boggart looks like when it is alone, as it changes instantly upon encountering someone. We studied them in our third year. By that time, my worst fear was spiders, for a boy of thirteen years old it was a normal fear. But now at sixteen, I’m not sure what the Boggart will look like.” Charlie said, looking to the wardrobe.

“Wonderful, Charlie, 20 points for Hufflepuff. This is a very good knowledge of Boggarts, and yes spiders are a pretty common fear. They were mine in my third year too... now it’s Hermione screaming in the Malfoy manor when she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange that I see. I’m thirty-nine years old and those thoughts still haunt me. Charlie, you don’t have to be afraid to tell me. What do you think the Boggart will show you?” Ron said in a very reassuring tone.

“I think… I think it will show me, my mom, during her last phase of cancer, and how I couldn’t save her. Or maybe one of my friends being hurt.” Charlie said weakly, looking at the desk in front of him.

“I understand. Now, you must be asking yourself how to change this deep fear into something funny to be able to activate the _Riddikulus_ spell.” The professor said.

“Yes, how can I make something fun out of my mother's death?” Charlie said, his eyes shining with tears at the thought of having to face his mom.

“This is what we will practice here. And Charlie, what you are feeling is totally understandable. Never be ashamed of those fears and those feelings. I promise I will be there with you all long. Are you ready to face the Boggart? We will see what happens and deal with it together,” Ron said, putting a comforting hand on his student's shoulder.

Charlie just nodded his head and stood up to face the wardrobe, Ron just behind him. He heard his teacher said _Alohomora_ and the wardrobe door opened. Charlie took a deep breath to concentrate and his eyes came face to face with his mom. She had a blueish form like a ghost.

“Charlie, why didn’t you save me, you are so weak… and the love you have for this boy, this is _sin,”_ the ghost voice started.

“ _Riddikulus,_ ” Charlie's small and timid voice tried to say. 

That only made the ghost laugh, making Charlie tear up and start to shake. How would he be able to pass the first task? He was pathetic.

Professor Weasley saw the distress in Charlie’s eyes, so moved him out of the way. The Boggart changed to Hermione screaming his name in agony. Charlie saw his teacher close his eyes and concentrate, then he cast the _Riddikulus_ spell and Boggart/Hermione transformed into a cat and started to purr. Then the Boggart disappeared into the wardrobe.

“I’m so sorry, Professor…” Charlie started weakly.

“Don’t be sorry, we will have to find a very happy and funny memory about your mom that we can transfer to the Boggart. Mine was using when Hermione looked like a cat in our second year after she drank the Polyjuice Potion. I mean, too much stuff happens in bathrooms around here. I think Hermione is the reason girls don’t go to the bathroom alone, she went once in our first year and was attacked by a troll. That was horrible then but so funny now.” Ron said, smiling at Charlie reassuringly.

“Professor! Thank you so much, the _creature that started it all_!!! It’s a Troll, I have all my challenges now!!” Charlie said, feeling better and smiling again.

“Just keep this between us,” Ronald said, laughing. “Here, Charlie, take this piece of chocolate, go to sleep and think of funny and happy moments with your mom, something that made you laugh and smile. We will work on that. Thursday we will talk strategy for the Troll.” His professor said, giving him the sweet.

“Great! Thank you so much, professor,” Charlie said, leaving the room.

The week passed, and Charlie was twenty minutes before 10 o’clock at the front gate on Saturday to wait for Alex. He'd had a nice second lesson with Professor Weasley, where they figured that using Charlie seeker's strength could make everything easier. Charlie hadn’t seen Alex a lot this week, he was either preparing for the first task, doing homework or at Quidditch practices. He really hoped that Alex would come.

Charlie looked at the big clock behind him and put his hands in his jacket's pockets. It was almost 10 when Alex showed up, walking in his direction.

“Hi, Alex, how are you?” Charlie asked, feeling butterflies filling his stomach.

“I’m okay. I even skipped on the potion today. Guess Madame Pomfrey was right.” Alex said as they started to walk.

“That so great! I’m very happy for you. So, do you want to go to Honeydukes first?” the Hufflepuff asked.

“Sure, there's always room for chocolate,” Alex said, smiling to his friend.

They chatted about their homework’s, Charlie talked about Luke's antics and his quidditch practice, Alex told him about the new project him and Tyler were working on, but when the Slytherin asked Charlie about this session with Professor Weasley, he clearly felt that his friend was eluding the question.

They made their way to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Alex found them a nice table in a more discreet part of the pub while Charlie bought them sandwiches and butterbeer. He returned to his friend once he received their order.

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to pay for me,” Alex said, a little embarrassed.

“It’s my treat! In the next Hogsmeade visit, it could be your turn?” Charlie offered, and when Alex nodded his head yes, Charlie couldn't help his heart speeding at the thought of having another moment like this with Alex.

“You seem very upset, what happened this week? Are you overworking yourself, are you exhausted?” Alex asked, looking at Charlie directly in the eyes.

“It’s nothing. I don’t want to bug with my shitty stuff.” Charlie said, taking a sip of his drink.

“That is bullshit and you know it, do your advice only go one way? You can talk to me, Charles, I’m here for you too,” Alex said with a warm tone in his voice, making Charlie shiver.

“Well, my first session with Professor Weasley was hard. Facing the Boggart will not be easy, and the thought that all of the three schools will see my biggest fear... I’m scared like hell.” Charlie said with a heavy sigh.

“Do you want to tell me what the Boggart shows you? Is it about your dad?” the Slytherin said, trying to make his friends open up. Charlie was the most selfless person Alex knew, and he was scared that because of the Tournament the younger boy would lose himself and get to deep in his thoughts.

“No, it’s my mom…. She looks like a ghost, and she just puts in front of everyone my deepest fear of not being enough, or of being too weak, and that me being bisexual is a sin...” Charlie said with a mist in his baby blues eyes.

“Well, you are not weak. You already have found two of three challenges,” Alex started.

“I found out the third one too, the creature is a Troll like the one the trio faced in their first year. I figured it out listening to Professor Weasley.” Charlie said as a matter of fact.

“See, you are intelligent, and you will succeed.” His friend added firmly.

“I’m so not sure anymore... I mean everyone sees me as the Golden Boy but I’m not. What if I let everyone down…” Charlie said, looking to the table in front of them.

“I don’t believe that and you know it. Charlie, you are the best to be Hogwarts' champion, and we will all be there for you, so stop this and focus on practicing with Professor Weasley.” Alex said, looking at this friend.

These compliments coming from Alex made Charlie smile and brought him back to reality. He really needed that. He finally looked at the young man he was falling for and gifted him with his signature then thousand-watt smile.

“Thank you so much, Alex, I needed that. It means a lot that you trust me and that you believe in me.” Charlie said with his confidence more present in his tone.

“You are welcome, and thank you for trusting me with this,” Alex said softly.

“Of course, I trust you with everything,” Charlie said as his fingers brushed Alex’s ones. They both looked to the table before blushing and grabbing their drinks with hands that almost burned after the touch of the other boy.

They finished their lunch and made their way back to the castle. With Alex's help, Charlie felt calmer and more confident, and when he headed back to his dorm, he opened the old Muggle photo album of him and his mom to find the memories that would make the _Riddikulus_ spell work. Going through the pages, one picture got Charlie's attention more than the others. It was his mom with him. He was in the bathtub, and his mom was making penguin faces to make him laugh. At that moment, she looked so happy that Charlie knew he had found the right memory to make the Boggart vanish. He would be ready for his next session.

A warm feeling filled his heart at the thought of Alex. Without him, he wouldn’t have found the strength to face the Boggart again. Alex had been his anchor today, and that made Charlie fall for him even more if it was possible.


	7. Care of the Magical Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @QueenC thank you so much again for being the best beta-reader! You are amazing!

Care of the Magical Creatures

** Friday, October 27 th 2019 **

Charlie was sitting in the library. He had a free period before Care of the Magical Creatures with Rubeus Hagrid. He looked at his watch and saw that he still had forty-five minutes before his class. This class was an  optional for the  sixth and seventh years , and Charlie  loved it  as much as  he loved Potions class  because he could be with Alex and Tyler. They all  chose that class mostly because  it meant  easy  House  points, and because Hagrid was still an important figure  at Hogwarts. 

He looked down at his Enchantments essay and couldn’t really concentrate. In two little weeks, he  would be facing  the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. October was almost gone,  and over the last month he  had been  so busy. His Quidditch team  won their second game of the season pretty easily against Ravenclaw. Their next game  would be after the first task, against Gryffindor, that also had won their first two  matches .

He worked very hard with Professor Weasley, asking him to make their extra session thrice a week. Charlie was now confident enough in face of the Boggart. The Hufflepuff smiled when he thought of last week's session, when for the first time he was able to activate the _Riddikulus_ spell and made his ghost-mother vision vanish into the wardrobe. Charlie had never felt so satisfied before, and Professor Weasley was so proud of him that he gave Charlie fifty points to Hufflepuff on the spot. They also came up with a strategy for the Troll, and Charlie was making sure to practice _Wingardium LeviOsa_ and _Accio_.

Charlie also had  a lot of  homework to do, so he  spent almost all of his free time in practice sessions or in the library. He was able to see his friends only  during  meal hours or in the  classes they  shared . Justin, Tony and Tyler asked him if he needed help  practicing for the first task but he needed to do it alone. He didn’t really hear from Johan since the conversation he  overheard in the library but he did hear him arrogantly say around that he had figured out all of the challenges and would be the best  Champion . Charlie was better than that. He knew that the Durmstrang champion  was trying to drive him to a stupid mistake.

Then the only other person on Charlie’s mind and heart was Alex. They did their homeworks together or sometimes just  chilled  in the Great Hall but  Charlie's feelings  were getting harder and harder to hide.  Tyler and Luke even mentioned to him that on more than one occasion he stared at Alex doing his essay with hearts replacing his blue eyes.

Time had  flown so fast and Charlie couldn’t believe that  it was almost November. He was getting nervous for the first task because even if he had cracked that the first challenge  was a logic puzzle,  he still had to figure it out  in front of all the three schools. Plus the Boggart and then in front of all the three schools. Plus the Boggart and then a Troll. How exactly did they think that using a Troll could be entertaining was beyond Charlie.

Charlie let a sigh escape  his  lips before taking  his stuff and making his way outside to Hagrid's  shed for his class. At the front gate, he was happy to see Alex and Tyler  waiting for him. He smiled as he  reached them. 

“ Hi, Charlie, how are you?” Tyler  asked, smiling at him. 

“ I’m good, thanks, and you?” Charlie said, looking at his two friends. 

“ I’m great!” Tyler said excitedly. 

Charlie looked  surprised by Tyler's enthusiasm.

“ Don’t mind him, he's excited because Estela  accepted his invitation to the next Hogsmeade's visit.” Alex clarified for his lost friend. 

“ That great, Ty! Estela is a sweet girl, even if she does have Jessica Davis' vibes.” Charlie said, happy for this friend. 

They started to walk  towards their class to join the other students. Hagrid welcomed  them all  with a big smile and made them move to the border of the Forbidden Forest.  That's when Charlie saw the Thestral. 

“ If anyone sees  anything , raise your hands!” Professor Hagrid asked the teenagers in front of him. 

Charlie and  another  quarter of the class raised their hands  in answer to  their teacher's question. 

“ What are you able to see that the others can’t?” Hagrid added. 

Since no one wanted to answer the question, Charlie raised his hand  again slowly. 

“ Yes, Charlie, thank you, what do you see?” His professor almost  cheered . 

“ It’s a Thestral. They are horses with wings that you can only see when  you've seen  death  before . They are the creatures that  bring the carriages to Hogwarts every year.” Charlie said, looking down. 

“ Exactly, ten points for Hufflepuff!” Hagrid said with a smile.

Hagrid was talking about the characteristics of the Thestrals when a cold wind  made them all shiver to  their cores . It was  as if a dark presence  watched  them. Charlie  looked around to see where this presence was coming  from . Then Professor Hagrid  shouted to them to return to the school.

Everyone started to scream and run to the castle. Then Charlie saw them, four Dementors coming their way. The Hufflepuff  searched for Alex and saw him a few meters behind. He looked white as a ghost. Charlie quickly made his way to his friend. When he  caught up  to him, one of the Dementors was just behind them.

Alex was out of breath and his leg hurt. The feeling of the Dementor was so heavy on his brain he couldn’t focus. He froze suddenly, making Charlie gasp and scream at him to  keep on running. 

“ I… I can’t,” Alex said,  holding  his head in his hands. 

“ Alex, look out, move!!!!” Charlie  shouted to him. 

Alex just had the time to remove himself to the side, and then he saw Charlie  pointing his wand directly behind him. 

Charlie closed his eyes and thought of the warm hug Alex and him shared in the Room of Requirement. He opened them again and said as loud as he could: 

“ EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!” 

The familiar blueish light appeared from his wand, and Charlie's golden-retriever Patronus ran to the Dementor to make it back off. The young Hogwarts champion felt exhausted, but not seeing his friend around made Charlie panic. 

Then he looked to his right to see Alex at the feet of a big tree. His right hand was on his chest, holding his heart. He looked so  distressed and hurt, his  breath  was heavy and  rushed . Charlie  dashed  to his side. 

“ Alex,  what's wrong, are you okay? The Dementor is gone!” Charlie said, frowning and scared for his friend. 

"I can't breathe... I think I'm dying, and this is my fault, I should be in Azkaban… I can’t bring back my Patronus… I’m dying…"

"Huh, uh! Focus on your hands. What do you feel like? Describe it to me." Charlie said, trying to bring Alex back to the reality. 

"I don't fucking know!" Alex  screamed at him,  his breaths still pretty harsh. 

"Just squeeze my hands. Ok, you can do that. Come on, I know you can!" Charlie said firmly but calming enough to get Alex to focus as he put his hands closer for him to hold. Alex looked at him and then  grabbed his  hands, squeezing them with all of his power to get some sense of reality back. "Come on, Alex. Focus on me, ok? Just breathe, ok. Breathe," Charlie said as he  tried  to make Alex inhale and exhale the stress out of his body. "You got this. It's gonna be ok. Just breathe." Charlie  whispered to calm him down, and it did help  his panic attack start to fade.

After what felt like hours, Alex's breaths became calmer and more regular. Alex looked at the hands he was holding, and like the warm hug they shared, this was a moment he felt the most secure and safe in ages. With regret, he finally let go of Charlie’s hands and looked at the younger boy in the eyes.

“ You will be alright, Alex, I promise, you will be okay,” Charlie's calming but confident voice came to his brain. 

“ Thank you,” Alex said softly, trying to get back on his feet. 

He almost fell down but Charlie  helped him by taking his arms. When Alex was steady on his legs, Charlie  removed his arms. 

“ Yeah… so, this something that  hadn’t happened in a while…” Alex started, trying to come up with an explanation.

“ It  was the stress. It’s a trigger, and Dementors are dangerous, they  amplify the fear and the feeling of stress.” Charlie said.

“ How did you know what it was?” Alex asked, crossing  his  arms around him as  if  he wanted to protected himself. 

“ I did research on TBI in the wizard world and in the Muggle  world a while back , and for once  the Muggles were  way more complete.  It  gave me the  intel  about what you were going through and what I could do to help you, if anything  happened .” Charlie said with a blush forming on his cheeks. 

Alex's heart skipped a beat at this statement. He couldn't conceive that Charlie had researched his TBI to be there for him. It was a gesture that touched Alex deeply, but  also made him cruelly  aware that he was broken and weird. 

At Alex's silence, Charlie thought that he  had revealed too much by saying that he researched Alex's condition. He was about to say something else when Alex  sighed and  looked back at him. 

"I'm a freak, so," Alex said, trying to  emphasize  the joke as he extended his right hand. 

"No... no, no," Charlie said with his adoring eyes focusing on Alex's as he  leaned  down slowly to kiss him. 

The soft kiss was like a feeling of sweetness and candor that capsized their hearts. Charlie slowly  removed himself from Alex, looking at him like the older boy was hypnotizing him. Alex felt that for once in his life everything was right and the only thing he felt was his own heartbeat. 

"That was surprising," Alex said with a soft smile on his face.

"Surprising good or surprising bad?" Charlie said, smiling and looking adoringly at him.

The look on Charlie's face, the blush on his cheeks, and that damn smile made Alex lean forward and kiss him back with burning passion. Charlie almost felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. The Hufflepuff  wrapped his arms around  Alex's neck and  played with the hair at the base of his neck. Alex put his hands on Charlie’s back to make him come  closer  to him. The heat they both  felt made  them warmer than ever before. Charlie felt that this was more, so much more than any of his wildest dreams. They were both holding  tight to  each other  and wanted to make this moment  last  forever. 

When they slowly  backed away  from  their passionate kiss, they  looked at each other. Then Alex saw the hope and all the happiness Charlie had for him. This made Alex  break. He  wasn’t able to make Charlie happy. He  would  break him and make him  live  with Bryce's murder all of his life. 

Alex was about to say something when they heard the voice of Professor Weasley behind them. 

“ Are you both alright?” Ronald Weasley asked with a grin in his blue eyes. 

“ Yes, we are fine, thank you, professor,” Alex said, trying to regain his composure. 

“ What  happened? ” Charlie asked.

“ Dementors. Since they are not  used in Azkaban anymore, some  haven't been captured by the Ministry and the Aurors, so they attack  randomly  to get a soul. Everything is okay now. Come, both of you.” Ronald said, making his students start walking  back to the school. 

They were both  checked by Madame Pomfrey and  sent back to their respective dormitories. The kiss  was still on both of their minds. Charlie was feeling like all of his dreams were coming true.  He and Alex  would  be a thing.

For Alex,  it  was like a knife turning in his chest. Why did life  make  him feel for once that he could be happy? Was that the punishment for what he did?  Was  the guilt that he felt every second of his life  not  enough? But this moment of heaven couldn’t happen again. He didn’t deserve to be happy,  let alone  to have Charlie St. George's affection.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you will enjoy the ride and please leave a little comment or a Kudos they mean the world :) Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
